1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein relate to an optical connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recent increase in the volume of optical communication has resulted in a demand for increased packaging density of optical connectors. A small-size optical connector of a QSFP (Quad Small Form-Factor Pluggable) type, for example, has both an MT (mechanically transferable) ferrule that allows multiple optical fibers or the like to be connected in a lump and a lens ferrule that is connected to an optical waveguide coupled to a photoelectric conversion device. The MT ferrule and the lens ferrule are brought into fact-to-face contact with each other so as to establish a connection between an optical cable coupled to the MT ferrule and the optical waveguide coupled to the lens ferrule.
Excessive bending of an optical waveguide degrades the optical transmission characteristics thereof. To prevent this, a ferrule boot for protecting the optical waveguide is provided.
An external force may be applied to a lens ferrule during manufacturing of an optical connector or when handling the optical connector. When a force is applied to the lens ferrule, the ferrule boot may be disconnected from the lens ferrule. Upon the disconnection of the ferrule boot from the lens ferrule, the optical waveguide is not properly protected, and may cause the optical transmission loss.
Accordingly, an illustrative purpose of the invention may be to provide an optical connector that prevents the disconnection of a ferrule boot.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-075814